haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Streets
First-year subprojects include the rehabilitation of 14 km of streets in Port-au-Prince. Works will consist of rehabilitation of the pavement structure, drainage, potable water system, sidewalks, curbs and gutters. During the design phase of this subprojects, the following issues will be considered: For the streets that present high pedestrian traffic volumes, the design will try to obtain an appropriate compromise between the widths of street and sidewalks to be rehabilitated, subject to the constraint of the existing right-of-way. Since the objective is to rehabilitate the streets under their existing right-of-way, only a very limited number of expropriations (and the consequent relocation of people) is expected. 19. Pavement designs will be based on both destructive and non-destructive testing (NDT) to be performed by the national road laboratory at the request of the design consultants. Pavement structures will be either asphalt concrete (AC) or adoquins, as a function of existing pavement structures, structural need and traffic volumes. Whenever possible, i.e. when traffic volumes are less than 5,000 AADT, adoquin pavements will be used to support the utilization of labor-intensive techniques. Existing drainage infrastructure will be studied and its rehabilitation/improvement will be included in the works. Drainage will be added to streets currently lacking it. The following paragraphs present a detailed description of the six streets to be financed by the Association during the first year of project implementation. Delnas 2 Avenue This subproject includes the full length of Avenue Delmas 2, from Rue St. Martin to Avenue Delmas (630 m). Avenue Delmas 2 is an AC street in fair to bad shape, presenting only surface course distress. High deflection measurements on this street indicate the need for structural reinforcement. Subject to the results of the final design, it is expected that there will be a need to replace only the surface course with new AC pavement. Delmas 2 already has 1.00-1.50 m sidewalks, which are deemed to be sufficient to accommodate the existing and projected pedestrian traffic volumes. Existing drainage, though apparently appropriate, will be checked and improved if necessary. Rue du Quai This subproject includes the segment of Rue du Quai that goes from Rue Fronts Forts to Rue Paul VI (580 m). Rue du Quai is a portland cement concrete (PCC) street in fair to very bad shape, presenting mainly surface course distress, except for a few completely failed segments. Subject to the results of the final design, it is expected that there will be a need for an AC overlay and complete reconstruction of the failed areas. Rue du Quai has 2.50 m sidewalks, which are deemed to be sufficient to accommodate the existing and projected pedestrian traffic volumes for most of the length of this subproject. In the area close to the existing market along Rue du Quai, special analysis is necessary of the existing vehicle/pedestrian traffic interaction with the objective of optimizing traffic flow and diminishing friction. Existing drainage, though apparently appropriate, will be checked and improved if necessary. Rue de la Reunion Rue de la Reunion is 900 m long, extending from Rue Durand to Rue Paul VI. It is mostly a double surface treatment (DST) street, with a segment in PCC. Rue de la Reunion is in fair to very bad shape, presenting mainly surface course distress. High deflection measurements on this street indicate the need for structural reinforcement. It is expected that there will be a need to replace only the surface course with new AC pavement. Rue de la Reunion already has 2.50-3.00 m sidewalks, which are deemed to be sufficient to accommodate the existing and projected pedestrian traffic volumes. Existing drainage, though apparently appropriate, will be checked and improved if necessary.